If We Were Famous
by Kikihughes14
Summary: What if all our favorite Maximum Ride characters were famious. See what happens when Max and Fang meet and try to live together through being famous. Summery sucks, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if the story is awful.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am walking down the streets of New York City in the middle of January freezing my but off. Let me give you some insight.

So my name is Maximum Ride but my stage name is Maxine Martinez. I'm staying in New York until my next album is done. Yes you heard me right, I'm a pop star. Technically I sing alone but my best friends Monique (Nudge) and Crystal (Angel) do the instruments and back up singing. Except guitar that is still my thing. We are here in New York staying in a fancy shmancy hotel. I was at the recording studio today. I went alone to work on some lyrics and vocals. Being the stupid Max that I am, I didn't call a limo and I brought NO money to call a cab with. Now I'm freezing my butt off walking back to my hotel.

I was just thinking about how stupid I am when something bumped into me and sent me to the ground. Instead of the normal 'watch where your going' you usually get from New Yorkers I heard a smooth deep voice say "Oops, sorry about that." It looked like who ever it was was trying to cover there face but I got a clear view of it when he extended his hand down to help he up.

Nick Walker. He is part of the band 'The Flock' they are very popular right now and the band consists of four members. Nick Walker, lead guitarist and vocalist for the group. James Night, bass player. Zephyr Night, drummer. And Ari Brooks, back up guitar. I didn't even know they were in New York.

"Hey aren't you Maxine Martinez?" He asked me while I was thinking.

"Oh, uh, yah. Aren't you Nick Walker?" I ask.

"It depends. Are you going to shout my name and freak out?" I am actually really attuned to famous people and I have never gotten star stuck before.

"No." I reply simply.

"Ok, then yes, I am Nick Walker." He says. I hear a group of girls from around the corner scream Nicks name.

"Oh god. Not this again." He whines. Trust me I get it, fame is cool and all but after a while it just get annoying. Right before the fan girls can see either of us I pull us into an alley, the girls run past and don't even bother us. Probably because they were to busy screaming to look into the alley.

It is only after all the girls are gone I realize how close we are standing to each other. I look up into his obsidian eyes with my chocolate brown ones. He gives me a smirk and my cheeks turn pink. I pull us out of the alley. Before I can walk away Nick grabs my wrist.

"Wait. Can I buy you a coffee for knocking you over?" He asks.

"Uh sure I guess. Why?" Why does he want to buy me a coffee. It's not like he's star struck, he is a celebrity too.

"I don't know. You seem... Different. Most celebrity's aren't real, at all. Your just different, I guess like would like to get to know you." He seemed really sweat. So I agreed to go with him .

"Ok, I know this really great coffee shop down the road from here." I tell him. He nods and we start to walk. After a while I decided to try to start a conversation.

"I didn't know that you were in town." I told him. He looked at me for a second before flipping some of his dark black hair out of his eyes.

" yah, my band and I are recording here before we do our first consent here." He replies to me. "What are you doing here?" He continues.

"Uh I played time square on New Years, now we are recording my next album." I tell him. He nods.

"We are here." I tell him as I indicate to the coffee shop right in front of us. He holds the door open and I walk inside as I pull my hood over my head so as not to be noticed. There's not that many people here but you can never be to careful. Nick follows my lead and puts the hood of his black jacket up before walking with me to the cashier.

"May I take your order?" The cashier asks while we try to hid our faces.

"A peppermint frappuccino please." We both say at the same time. He turns to me and grins, it lights up his face and I smile back at him.

"That will be $6.68 please" I dig into my pocket before remembering I don't have any money. Nick puts his hand on my hand before saying "please, let me pay." I would refuse, but I have no money so I let him pay for me. We get our drinks and sit in a booth across from each other.

"So Maxine." Nick starts.

"Call me Max, Maxine is just a stage name." I tell him.

"Oh well then what is you real name then?" He questions.

"Maximum Delilah Ride. Is Nick Walker your stage name?" I question.

"Yah my whole band and I just use stage names."

"Well then what are your real names?" I ask.

"I'm Nicholas Fang Walker but call me Fang, James is Iggy, Zephyr is Gazzy, and Ari is actually just Ari. So others who preform with you? Are those stage names?" Ni- uh I guess Fang questioned.

"Yah. Monique is actually Nudge and Crystal is Angel." I tell him. He nods.

"So how did you start your courier in this biz?" He asks me.

"Well, when I was really young I picked up piano, guitar, flute, saxophone, violin, basically any instrument I could get my hand on and then I was forced to take choir in 8th grade and we sung at a baseball game, I had I big solo. A record producer heard it and offered me record deal. My friends and I were kind of a package deal so he gave them a spot too. So how did you get here?" I ask.

"Well all of the guys and I have been best friends science... Forever actually. And we just started a band. Ari pulled a few strings and here we are I guess. Do you wanna play 20 questions?" He asks me I nod he starts.

"How old are you?"

"17" I tell him.

"Cool me too. Uh, what is your favorite color?" He asks.

"Topaz. Judging by your attire your favorite color is black no?" Fang was wearing all black, from his black hoodie to his black vans. He nods.

"Do you have any family?" He asks me. I rub my elbow with the opposite hand, uncomfortable with the question.

"Uh, yah. When I was younger my parents split up and then my brother died when I was 14." I tell him avoiding his eyes. Why did I just tell him that? I almost never talk to ANYBODY about my past let alone strangers.

"Oh. God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." I laugh at his apology.

"No, you didn't kill him and you didn't now. It's ok, really. How about you? Do you have any family?" I ask.

"Nope." He says popping the "p" in his response. "Just some parents." He tells me.

We continue like this for a long time. Just talking to each other. We laugh and joke around. It feels like I have known him forever, like he was an old friend of mine and we are just catching up. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I know it's Nudge and Angel.

"Sorry." I tell Fang as I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I ask. Nudge's voice comes screaming through the phone.

"OMG were are you?!"

"Nudge, shhh I'm fine really." I reassure her.

"Ok, but only as long as you are sure your ok, I mean Angel told me that you were probably ok. I just wanted to make sure because it is getting late and we were worried about you. Not that you can't take care of yourself because you and my nose have already decided that you can." I think about the time I broke Nudge's nose because she said I was week. Nudge continues to ramble on and on.

"Nudge! I'm fine I will be home eventually and then I will tell you where I was." I tell her.

"Ok, bye!" She yells before hanging up the phone.

"Dear god that girl is going to kill me." I mumble to myself before returning to Fang.

"It's getting late. May I walk you home?" He asks me. I love how he asks me, he doesn't just insist. His eyes glisten and his face shows a small smirk. He is soooo freaking cute! Wait forget I said that.

"Yah! Sure lets go." Fang throws away our coffee cups that were empty long before we stopped talking. We walk out of the caffe and Fang follows me down the street. I turn into an alley and walk to the back of our hotel. There is a back entrance there, that was I don't have too walk through all the press outside. I stop out side the door and look at Fang.

"Thanks really. For every thing. I don't get to be out much but this was perfect." I tell him.

"Yah. Do you wanna exchange number so that we can talk to each other again soon?" He asks. Honestly I was really hopping that he would say something like that. I really like Fang, he makes me feel like Max the person not Max the superstar. He is really down to earth, a lot more then some of the other singers I have met are. I pull out my phone and Fang hands me his. I add my name as Max and my cell number. He does the same and we pass our phones back. "Ok, I will see you around I guess." I say.

"Yep, bye Max." I smile.

"Bye Fang." He walks away and I slip into the hotel. I go up to the top floor and unlock the door with my key. I walk into our penthouse and hear Nudge's voice immediately.

"Omg! Where have you been? Why do you look so happy? Did we miss any chocolate? Max how could you!?"

"Nudge!" I yelled over her. "I didn't get any chocolate and I am really happy." I tell her.

"Why?" Angels voice drifts over. I am fully smiling now.

"I bumped into this boy on the streets walking home. He offered to buy me a coffee and we ended up talking all day. He is really sweet, dreamy, awesome, laid back, and just perfect." I tell them.

"Wow Max, that's really amazing! What is his name?" Angel asks me.

"Fang. But the world knows him as Nick Walker." I tell them I cover my eyes because I know Nudge is going to freak.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Max he is the hottest rock star on the planet! Fate must love you!" She screams at me once I know that she is done I take my hands off my ears and look at Nudge and Angel before shrugging and walking into my room.

I pick um my guitar and do what all the greats do when they have inspiration, sit and wait until something half way decent pops into your head then right it down. After about two hours I had almost a full song written. I played it one more time for my self strumming out the guitar.

_(Paradise)  
Whooo-oooo-oo  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel brakes the the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night  
She'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night  
Away she'd fly  
And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say " whooo-ooo-oo I know the sun must set to rise."  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
Whooo-ooo-oo  
Whooo-ooo-oo_

I strum the last cord and smile at my new song. My phone buzzes on my leg and I look at it eagerly. The text reads

_Hey. U free tomorrow around noonish? I was wondering if you wanted to come over.  
-Fang._

I reply quickly.

_Sounds like fun. So you will be here around noon? To pick me up I mean._

He replies almost instantly just like I had.

_Yep see u then._

I put my phone away and walk into the kitchen. Nudge and Angel are sitting n the couch eating bowls of cereal and chit chatting. I make myself a bowl and sit on the chair by the couch.

"Hey Max!" Nudge greets me. I smile back at her. After we finish our bowls of cereal I do the dishes and walk down the hall towards the room I'm sleeping in. I take a shower and put on a tank top and long pajama pants before climbing into bed and setting my alarm. I fall asleep with Fang on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I was in and out of the hospital for a while then I had a relapse in my depression treatment. I know you guys probably don't care but that's my lame excuse for not updating sooner. **

Max P.O.V.

"Why do they want to meet me?" I ask. After I had gotten ready in the morning Fang had come to pick me up. We are now in his limo talking when he told me that the rest of his band couldn't wait to meet me.

"Well, first off you're famous, who wouldn't want to meet you? And secondly I have sorta told them a lot about you." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it.

"Oh, uh... ok, I guess." I answer. Fang gives me a small smile before leading me to the back of a hotel. We go through the building to the top floor, the pent house. Fang pulls out a key and unlocks the large door to the penthouse before pulling it open, letting me in. I'm not completely surprised because I have stayed in penthouses many times. It's still a nice one though.

There is one boy sitting on the couch watching Sports Center and one boy tinkering on the floor with an alarm clock. Both boys turn around, before jumping up, and running over to us.

"Hi!" The younger boy says. He must be Gazzy.

"Hey." The older one greets us. And he is Ari.

"Is she here? Is she here?! Is she here?! IS SHE HERE?!" a voice screams as uh, Iggy (I think) rounds the corner.

"Yes she's here, now shut up Igtard." Fang says.

"So you're the famous Maxine Martinez?" Iggy says while stroking an imaginary beard after stopping in front of me.

"It's just Max." I correct.

"You're the one Fang's been talking about." He continues.

"Really?" I say sarcastically.

"You should have heard him! 'Oh, I met the most awesome girl, she was so cool! What time is it? Do you think I should text her?' It just went on and on." Iggy tells me. Laughing slightly.

"It was really weird actually because Fang almost never talks that much, if at all." Gazzy says from his position on the floor.

"At least we got some descent music out of it." Ari finishes.

"You wrote music about me?" I ask. By this time Fang's cheeks were a deep scarlet red. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yah."

"Can I hear?" I ask.

"Ok." He leads me to his room and pulls out a black acoustic guitar from a stand in the corner before sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't know if you wanna hear it, it's not very good." He tells me.

"Please." I beg.

"I don't know..." Fang hesitates. I get an idea.

"What if I played you song that I wrote for you?" I suggest.

"You wrote a song about me?" He asks.

"Yah." I tell him.

"Ok, you can hear my song if I can yours first." He tells me. Without another word I grab the guitar off of Fang's lap and begin to strum the melody. I close my eyes as I begin to sing the first verse to my new favorite song 'Paradise'.

I finish with the last chord of the song and look up to Fang. His onyx eyes have a glint in them and his mouth hangs slightly agar.

"That was amazing." He breaths. I nod not knowing what to say and hand him his guitar back.

"Your turn." I sing. He strums the first couple of chords and then begins to sing.

_Hey there Delilah _  
_What's it like in New York City _  
_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty _  
_Yes you _  
_Time Square can't shine as bright as you_  
_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry 'bout the distance  
I'm right here if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side _

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oooh, it's what you do to meeee  
Ooh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, what you do to me _

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting' tough  
But believe me girl some day I'll pay the bills with guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we new we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah  
I have so much left to say  
Every single song I wrote to would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me _

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

But they've got plains and trains and cars  
I'd walk to if I had no other way  
Oh our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame _

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
__Oh, it's what you do to me _

He strums the last chord and looks to me with big fearful eyes like I'm gonna blow him up. I feel warmth prickle behind my eyes as I wrap him in a huge hug. Fang hugs me back then pulls away so that he can look at the few tears that escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"So I take it that you liked it?" He asks while smiling.

"Yes, yes! It was so perfect! Everything we talked about." I tell him. A huge smile plays over his lips. He leans closer to me as I lean in until our lips are touching. He pulls back and my lips tingle as I stare into his onyx eyes.

"Yes." I tell him and he pulls me to him again and we hug.

_"_You're perfect and I have never connected to anyone like I do to you." he tells me.

"I know, me too." I mumble into his shoulder.

"Let's go see what Iggy's cooking." He says taking my hand and pulling me with him into the kitchen. Iggy is standing in front of the stove. The table is set up with 5 plates. Iggy sets down a bowl of noodles before taking a seat at the head of the table. Fang and I sit next to each other and Gazzy and Ari take the other side. We all chatted during lunch.

"Do have any plans for the near future Max?" Iggy asks while stuffing his face with a role.

"Uh, yah actually. In about a week and a half I'm gonna leave for Africa." I tell him.

"Really?" Fang asks looking at me.

"Yah." I confirm.

"How long will you be gone?" Fang asks.

"A month and two weeks. I'm gonna spend a month in the poorer parts of Africa building shelters and water pumps. then I'm going to travel Africa for two weeks before heading back to New York." I tell him my plan.

"Wow. That's amazing Max. Why are you going to volunteer?" Ari asks.

"Well, before I left home my mother was big into volunteering. When I was little I would work with her at a soup kitchen and when I got older I worked with the Special Olympics basket ball team. I figured that since I haven't been able to do that, that I could at least do this." I explain.

"That's amazing. I had no idea you were actually a good person." Fang jokes.

"Oh shut up." I say, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He whines.

"Oh suck it up." Everyone laughs. The rest of the day I had a marvelous time playing with rest of the band and hanging out. All too soon I'm in the limo on my way home again.

**Hey! Hope you liked. I promise to update sooner this time! Please R&R!**

**-Lots of Faith and Love-**

**-Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this new chapter!**

Max's P.O.V.  
I can't believe it. I'm about to leave for Africa, for a month and a half. I've begun packing my clothes for the trip but I'm not all done yet.

Fang and I have been hanging out a ton. He took me on a formal date and we had just been hanging out a lot. He was upset that I was leaving for so long but promised to that he would still be here when I got back. And don't think that I don't have Angel and Nudge watching him for me.

It had gotten into the tabloids that Fang and I are dating but I don't care, I like Fang a lot and it doesn't bother me that the public knows. We had become really close and talked all the time.

Today Fang was in our hotel room watching me pack, as I was going to leave tomorrow. He lay across my bed and talked to me as I packed clothes into a large blue suitcases.

"Are you sure you have to go?" He whines at me.

"Yes Fang, I'm going." I say with a voice of finality.

"Ok, ok fine. But can I at least drive you to the airport?" He asks.

"Sure, if you want to." I tell him. He smiled at me.

"Will you be able to contact us?" He asks.

"I might be able to email you once or twice but there's very little communication from New York to Africa." I explain to him. He sighs. I pack the last of my clothes into the suitcase and start on my carry on bag.

**_Time Skip to that Morning When Max is Leaving_**

Fang's P.O.V.  
This morning I woke up at 7 and drove over to Max's hotel. I make my way through the back of the building before knocking on their door. Angel answers with a sweet smile.

"Hey Fang. Come in, Max is almost ready." She tells me.

"Thanks Ange." I say. Nudge sits at the table with her head resting on the corner. Angel sees me looking at Nudge strangely.

"Nudge isn't a morning person where as me and Max are. But Max is more of a night person then any of us." She starts to ramble. After a short awkward silence I get an idea.

"Hey would you and Nudge like to have dinner with us some time?" I ask knowing that the boys want to meet them.

"Yah that would be awesome!" She tells me. We exchange numbers. Max comes out carrying her suitcase and a green and black backpack. She's warring torn black jeans and a dark blue hoodie, her hair tied up in a pony tail. I can't believe Max can look so beautiful without even trying. 'Ooh! Little Fangys got it bad!' I hear Iggy taunt in my head. I smile. Iggy's not wrong. I've never really liked a girl, they've always been shallow and self centered, but Max, Max is different. She's funny and smart and cool and Pretty. She's probably my best friend outside of my band.

"Hey Fang." Max calls. I grab her bags from her as she goes to say goodbye to Nudge and Angel. I walk Max outside. I drove my own car today. I load her suitcase in the trunk before getting in the drivers seat of my black Lamborghini. Max gets into the passenger side and I take off towards the air port. When we get there we both get out of the car. I grab her suitcase and place it on the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot." Max says hugging me.

"Me too." I mumble into her hair. She pulls away and kisses me. We kiss for a second before hugging again.

"Promise me that you'll text me when your on the plain and email me if you can sometime." I say once we've pulled away from each other. Max chuckles. I love her smile and her laugh and her smirk and her chuckle. Oh god I've got it bad.

"Yes Fang." She says.

"And I'm picking you up from the air port when you get back too. Everyone will probably come too." I tell her.

"Ok. You remember what day it is?" She asks me.

"June 18th, right here, at exactly 4:50." I recite to her. Max smiles.

"Ok. Well, bye Fang." She says.

"Bye Max." I say waving while Max walks away. She turns her head and waves at me. I wait until Max is fully in the building before sitting in my car for a while. I lean my head back on the chair.

"I must be crazy." I mumble to myself. "Because I'm in love with Maximum Ride."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I hope to update soon! Please R&R. And thanks for sticking with me. **

**-Lots of Love and Faith-**

**Rockel **


End file.
